New Adventures
by Malloryxoxome
Summary: Emily and her family move from America to England during her fifth year. There is bound to be prejudice and teasing, but this family knows how to get even. Have the Weasley twins met their match?
1. Chapter 1

I felt the rain drench my clothes as the portkey led my family and me to our new home in England. Gliding smoothly to the ground, I laughed as my little sister, Cassandra, 11, landed on her butt. Once I touched down, I got a glare from Cassie and a high five from my brother, Matt, 17. My father sighed as he looked at us, probably wondering how we had managed to survive as long as we had without any of us ending up in a hospital.

The sun, though barely visible through the dark clouds, shone down in pink rays, casting odd looking shadows and lighting. The mascara that was running down Cassie's face was looking particularly odd and I was about to comment on it before my father reached down to grab her hand, helping her up and shooting me a look that said I'd better not mention it.

"There is our new home," Dad said, pointing to the only visible, quite large, house in the area. "What do you guys think?"

"I think I want to get inside before I turn into a water fountain," Cassie spoke up, to which Matt replied with a wave of his wand, forcing a stream of water to come flowing out of her mouth.

Matt and I shared another high five before he waved his wand once more to reverse what he had done. "If it's any consolation," I spoke up, "You make an adorable fountain."

"Thanks Emily, it's not."

"Children, please." Dad turned and started up the path to the front door.

Obediently, we followed him up the stairs and into the house that was already much warmer than it was outside. I could see the light from the fireplace in the other room leaking out into the hall, but that was the only light we had when the light in hall refused to turn on.

"I suppose I'll have to change a few light bulbs tomorrow," Dad sighed, pulling out his wand and lighting up the dark area. "Your things should be in your rooms if you want to go check them out, I assume you haven't forgotten where they are."

"Dad, it's been two weeks, not two years, I'm sure I remember that I called the one with view of the lake out back." I said with a grin, pushing Matt out of the way and running up the stairs to the third floor, beating my brother by a good few seconds.

Sure enough, as I opened the door, my bed was set up in the large room with a desk and and few bookshelves and a dresser next to the closet. I turned around with a large smile on my face and pointed to the door, "Maybe next time, bro."

"Hey, that's okay, I'm not mad." Matt had a a look of defeat on his face, as he shuffled slowly to the door directly across from mine, "I can always get even." A devilish smile spread across his face before he drew his wand, waving it mockingly before he turned around to look inside his room.

"Dad wants us downstairs," Cassie said coming up on the landing. The mascara that had lined her cheeks earlier was now no where to be seen.

"Don't you want to see your room first?" I asked, nodding to the door next to Matt's.

"But dad said he wanted to see us."

"Just take a quick peak," Matt said, smiling at me.

We had made sure to surprise her with a small bag of make-up and a vanity set. Cassie had always been the girly one of the family and loved to wear make-up. Even though I knew how to wear it, and I was good at doing my own, I never felt the need to put it on every single day. I had promised to teach Cassie how to properly apply make-up, so that she didn't start off her first year at her first Wizarding school looking like someone who didn't know what they hell eye liner was for.

She walked slowly over to the door, possibly afraid that we were setting her up for something, but the biggeset smile spread across her face when she saw the small white vanity sitting in the corner of her room, with brand new, kid friendly make-up that Dad would not kill me for purchasing for Cassie.

"You two did this?" She asked incredulously.

"Just because we tease you, it doesn't mean we don't love you." Matt said, before throwing her over his shoulder and heading downstairs.

The dining room table was set up for five, Just as we always had it, even though Mom wouldn't be arriving for another couple of weeks. Dad walked through the swinging kitchen doors carrying a pan of what smelled like American chop suey, but looked like something entirely different.

"Who is ready for dinner?"

"Are you sure that's food?" Matt asked, Cassie still hanging over his shoulder.

"Put your sister down," Dad set the food onto the table and took off the oven mitts setting them next to the pan. "American chop suey. I even followed Grammie's recipe, I know it doesn't look the same, but it does taste the same, I promise. Matt."

Matt set Cassie back on her feet and we all promptly took our seat at the table. Cassie raised her water glass, and the rest of us raised our wine glass, though mine held considerably less wine than Matt or Dad. "To new adventures." Dad cheered.

We echoed our excitement before taking a sip and beginning dinner. After eating silently for a few minutes, Dad spoke up again.

"So school starts in about a month, as you know, and just like Ilvermorny, Hogwarts has a sorting process for first years, which Cassie will attend on her first day, but you two," Dad looked at Matt and me, "will be headed to the school tomorrow to be sorted so that you can meet the Headmaster and your head of house. You will floo there tomorrow at noon and I will stay home with Cassie and do some house keeping."

"Okay, Dad." Cassie spoke through a mouthful of macaroni.

"Why do we have to go so early?" I asked,

"The Headmaster will give you the list of school supplies you need and I suppose he wants to see what houses you will be in to introduce you to a some students who will be able to lead you around. I have already owl'd over your transcripts and he would probably like to sign you up for some classes."

"Well anything but No-Maj studies." Matt replied.

"They are called Muggles over here, and I happen to find them very interesting." Cassie said looking pointedly at Matt.

"Whatever, I've taken that class before and it sucked, I didn't learn anything that I couldn't have found out by visiting a library, or watching a TV show for that matter."

"So Dad," I said a bit louder than necessary, "Are you excited to be working in the Ministry of Magic finally?"

"Muggles are very interesting, and you should be very curious as to how they come up with the things they do." Cassie interrupted before Dad got a chance to answer me. "Electricity, Science, Mathematics, Robots..."

I managed to tune out the rest of their No-Maj conversation and promptly left the table after dinner. There was no way I was going to listen to an argument between two people who knew nothing about the points they were trying to make.

I made my way up to my new bedroom and sat down at the same desk I'd had since I was ten. Pulling out the stationary from the drawer, I planned what I was going to write to my friends. It wasn't until then that I started to miss them more than I thought I would.

I wrote up a few notes before setting them aside to get ready for bed. It was still early, but the travel was tiring, and I needed to be up early enough to grab a shower before Matt could take over the bathroom.

I crawled into bed, and snuggled up in my blankets as the wind howled outside my window making me feel colder than I really was. It didn't take long to fall asleep, and once I did, I was out until the small alarm clock on my bedside table went off.


	2. Chapter 2

The headmasters office was large, filled with books that I wished I could read. The portraits on the walls were whispering about the American students standing in the office; some even made a few nasty remarks about us. Along with the headmaster, four other professor's stood next to his desk who I assumed were the head of house for each of the four houses. The Headmaster introduced them as Professor's McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout. My suspicions were confirmed when Professor dumbledore named them as the heads of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, respectively. They let Professor Dumbledore talk and did not interrupt him as he spoke to us.

After a quick conversation Professor Dumbledore led Matt and me to a chair with a tattered brown hat on it. The hat spoke out suddenly, singing a song detailing the traits of each of the four houses of Hogwarts.

Once the song ended, Dumbledore picked up the hat and offered Mat a seat on the chair before placing the hat on his head. A couple of minutes passed, and I was starting to wonder what was taking so long when the hat yelled out "Hufflepuff".

Matt looked pleased at this and stood up once the hat was removed. I then took his place on the chair and the hat, once placed on my head, seemed to speak to me.

"Hmm, you are a very clever young lady, intelligent and creative. You are very brave, I see, yes. You are most loyal and independent. You can accomplish anything you set your mind to, and you will do whatever it takes to do so. You are an interesting thing, you are. You would do well in any of the four houses here at Hogwarts."

 _Of course I would, I don't know how to do anything else._

"There are a few people who I have greatly considered for multiple houses. I can see you being great in both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I think you would make some lifelong friends in Gryffindor, friends that would help you with anything, though you do not seem like one to often need help. Then again, Ravenclaw would be the house to challenge you, to get you to be come the greatest witch you could possibly be. You are definitely fierce at heart. You care greatly about your friends, and you are often the one to lead."

 _I did chose the house of Pukwidgie when I was at Ilvermorny, if that is of any help to you._

"You chose your house did you?"

 _When multiple statues react to you, you are allowed to chose the house which you want to be a part of. It doesn't happen very often, but I am far from bragging when I say that, It is actually kind of hard to decide something like that at eleven years old._

"Being able to chose is a sign of great strength. Knowing what is best for yourself requires great intelligence, which you seem to posess. Well I think I know just the place for you. Ravenclaw!"

The hat was removed from my head and placed back onto the chair when I stood up. The headmaster congratulated both of us and I was greeted by Professor Flitwick, a short man, and congratulated on being sorted into his house. He dragged me into conversation quickly, and he told me about how to enter the common room, which unlike the others that required only a password, required answering a riddle. The answer did not have to be technically correct as long as you could explain how you got to your conclusion so long as it fit the parameters. I was genuinely excited to be talking to him when Professor Dumbledore asked for us to pay attention to him once more.

He handed us each a piece of parchment with the classes that we would be taking during the school year and made sure to ask if there were any questions about the classes, and if there were any mistakes, which there were not. He then proceeded to give us each a list of the items we would need to bring with us once school started. Professor Dumbledore also informed us that our father had signed the permission slips allowing us to travel to the nearby village on the weekends.

We were filled in on everything Professor Dumbledore and the Heads of house thought that we should be filled in on, including the last thing students were taught the year prior, and when Quiddich tryouts were going to be held.

We were dismissed soon after and headed over to the fireplace to floo back to our new home when a voice drew my attention.

"Miss Anders."

I turned around to come face to face with the man Professor Dumbledore named as Snape.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked, wondering why he would have wanted to talk to me.

"I received a latter from your last Potions instructor along with your transcript, and I was wondering if what he has said about you is true; you have passed the NEWT level potions examination."

"Yes, Sir. I would be happy to take it again for you if you would like. I understand that it may be hard to believe."

"I have a copy of it. The only error I could find was a misspelling of the word 'necessary'. I would like to have you stop by office on the Monday after classes start, after dinner. I will see you then."

"Yes, Sir."

I turned to see Matt gaping at Professor Snape's robes billowing behind him as he walked out of the room.

"Why do you have to be so smart that the scary ones are impressed?" Matt said shaking his head. "I honestly don't understand how you do it."

I smiled, grabbing a fistful of floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. "You wouldn't."


	3. Chapter 3

I was flipping through the pages of a No-Maj Chemistry book when an unfamiliar owl flew into my room and landed on my desk. She dropped the small envelope she was holding and proceeded to help herself to the small bowl of water I kept there.

After closing the book, I placed it beside me on my bed and stood up to walk over to the small bird. She had dark feathers and moved to rub her head in my hand when I stretched my arm out. She was insanely soft, and couldn't have been more that a couple of years old. Once she decided she had had enough attention, she promptly flew away.

I picked up the envelope she had left. My name was written on it, but I didn't recognize the handwriting. It was swirly, like the person had taken extra time just to make sure it looked presentable.

 _Hello Emily,_

 _I'm Kelsey. I got a letter from Dumbledore asking me if I would meet with you to help you get acquainted with the school and all that. I figure since you're new in town, I might take you to Diagon Alley. It is the best place to get everything you need for school. You will also probably need to exchange your money, cause I'm not really sure what Americans use for money, but I'm fairly certain it's not the same as what we use. There is a bank there, so you don't need to worry. The goblins will take care of everything for you._

 _I'll be heading out there this weekend if you would like to join. I can stop by your house if you want. My dad said that you are the family that moved into the old house just down the road from us. My dad met your dad at work. He said it was weird having an American around the office now, but I think he really likes it. My dad loves learning new things. Kind of like how you call Muggles No-Majs. It's fascinating._

 _Anyway, How about I stop by your house Saturday around nine in the morning. It'll give us the whole day to get to know each other properly._

 _You don't need to respond to this letter. I'll see you in two days!_

 _TTYL_

 _-Kelsey_

I think my brain thought I was on caffeine while reading the latter. I hadn't met Kelsey yet, but she seemed like a good person, excitable, but good. There has to be at least one person to stay positive.

I put the letter back into the envelope and set it in the top drawer of my desk before I turned to head downstairs to find Dad. I had to ask him about her dad. If he was anything like his daughter, I'm sure Dad would have become friends with him very quickly.

The Library door was open just a crack, the room light up only by the fire in the fireplace. I pushed the door open to find my Dad sitting in his leather chair, reading the newspaper. A mugshot of a man with crazy hair and wild eyes seemed to be the first thing in the room to react to my presence.

My mother, who had gotten in just a couple days earlier looked up at me from her rocking chair and set down her knitting to greet me with a hug. "It's late, honey. What are you still doing up?" she stepped back and took my hand, leading me to the love-seat and sitting down with me.

"I just got a latter from this girl, Kelsey, who Professor Dumbledore asked to lead me around school and stuff. She wants to take me to Diagon Alley this weekend to go shopping for school."

"That sounds nice sweetheart," Dad spoke up, not removing his eyes from the paper.

"She said she's going to meet me here Saturday morning at nine."

My mom had started braiding my hair and my statement was met with a mumbled, "Okay dear," from Dad. The room was silent for a moment, and if possible, it became even more silent when I dared to ask who the man on the cover of the newspaper was.

After a few moments, Dad answered, "This man escaped from Azkaban, and no one has been able to find him. They suspect he is going after one person in particular, so I wouldn't be worried if I were you."

"She has a right to be worried," Mom said, tying off my new braid. "The man is a murderer. Even though it is unlikely he will attack anyone, he is still a man to be feared."

"So a murderer is on the loose and yet neither of you are worried about my safety?" I asked, with a small smirk on the corner of my lips, knowing exactly why they had no reason to be worried.

"Dear, You could take on an army of men and walk away without so much as a scratch." Dad still had yet to look up from his paper, he did however, in an exciting twist, turn to the next page.

"I don't think she could take on an entire army, but she would definitely be able to fight off at least ten men."

"I'm actually pretty glad you have that much faith in me."

"Well all you would have to do is bore them to death with you knowledge of triangles and math or whatever," Matt said from the door.

"Is everyone in this house awake?" Mom asked, as she stood and walked back over to her knitting.

"Everyone that matters," Matt replied, earning a glare from Mom. "I heard Em say that she was heading to Diagon Alley, I was wondering if I could go in her place?"

"No." The three other people in the room responded.

"Why don't we all go?" Mom piped up. "Emily can hang out with her new friend and I can spend some quality time with my favorite son."

"Notice how she didn't say favorite daughter." I said looking at Mom with a smile.

"Emily." She warned.

"Okay, fine, I'll stop. I'm gonna head up to bed then."

"Good night, honey," Mom said, shooting me a smile.

"Love you, dear," Dad, still refused to look up from his paper.

"See ya Dorcus," I said as I passed Matt, lightly slapping him on the shoulder.

"Loser." He smiled back.

It was a warm night with the window open. The breeze felt nice on my skin as I walked into my room. I arrived to find another letter sitting on my bed, and on my desk, an owl that I had come to know as the klutziest bird in existence, Errol.

The guy that I had been pen pals with since first year had found out that I had moved to England, and we had been writing to each other more now that we didn't have to go through our parents to send letters to a different continent.

Everyone else in my class had stopped talking to their pen pals by the end of year one, but George and I enjoyed talking to each other. We helped each other come up with ideas of how to prank our siblings, though George had a bit more help than I did, considering he had a twin brother to scheme with. One of the biggest bonds we had at first, was the fact that we were both middle children; the only difference being they decided to become the family jokers, and I decided to become the family genius.

It worked out well though. Of course, once he found out that I was sorted into Ravenclaw, he nonstop asked why I didn't ask to be sorted into Gryffindor. I couldn't tell him that I had to make that decision once when I was eleven, and I was too worried about making the wrong decision now.

I yawned as I picked up the letter and decided it would be best if I were to read it in the morning when I would have enough time to respond. I put it on my desk and pet Errol a couple of times before he flew home.

As I lay down in bed, I cursed at myself for not asking Dad about Kelsey's father. I would try to remember to ask tomorrow.


End file.
